


It's All My Fault (Ziall One Shot)

by smile_for_me



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_for_me/pseuds/smile_for_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short, cute Ziall one-shot with some fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All My Fault (Ziall One Shot)

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Zayn muttered as he drove to the hospital. He had just gotten a call that his husband Niall was in the hospital. Thare had been a fire at his work and Niall had been caught in the middle of it.

He pulled up to the hospital and walked up to the front desk, "Where is Niall Horan?" he asked hurriedly.

"Mr. Horan is in surgery at the moment, he should be out in a few hours. You're welcome to wait in the waiting room." the lady at the front desk said and gestured to a group of couches and chairs.

He sighed and sat down in a chair. He called his mother and asked her to pick up his and Niall's son Hunter James from his preschool. She said that she would take care of him for as long as they needed.

Zayn then texted the rest of the boys about what had happened, they said they would be there as soon as they could. He then called Niall's parents who said that they were already looking for the next flight to London. Ten minutes later Liam, Harry, and Louis arrived. They exchanged greetings and all pulled Zayn into a hug. He just about broke down right there but told himself to stay strong. Niall would be out soon. He was just in surgery. He would be alright. The surgery would make him alright. It had to. He couldn't live without his Nialler. He couldn't raise Hunter on his own. He wouldn't even be able to sleep without Niall next to him.

They spent the next few hours in the waiting room, barely speaking. They were all just caught up in their own thoughts. Zayn finally resorted to pacing worriedly. Finally a nurse came and and asked for 'Mr. Malik'. Zayn immediately went over and tried to listen to what she was saying, but in reality the only think he could think about was seeing Niall. She led him through the halls with the boys following close behind them. They got to the correct room and the boys urged Zayn to go in first. After taking a deep breath to brace himself go what was coming, he pushed open the door and walked across the room to the bed that held his husband.

Tears started to fall down Zayn's face at the sight of Niall. A lot of his hair had been singed off and he had burns all over the right side of his face. He was hooked up to one of those breathing machines and had an IV in his right arm. His bright blue eyes were closed in a restless sleep. His bottom half was covered by a thin hospital blanket, but the nurse had said that his chest and legs weren't as bad as they could be, but were worse than his face. Niall's face was pale where the burns didn't touch and his nose was slightly runny. Zayn thought back to that morning when he had convinced Niall to go into work at the restaurant.

****Flash-back****

"I just don't know if I should go in today." Niall said, drinking some water. "I feel like I'm going to feel worse if I go."

Normally Zayn would jump on the opportunity to spend a day alone with his husband, but he had to substitute today for the high school english teacher and he didn't want Niall to be home alone.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, love." he said and put his hand up to Niall's forehead. "You don't have a fever. I'm sure it's just on of those times when you feel bad in the morning, but feel better later."

"I don't know, maybe."

Zayn smiled and kissed the younger man's nose. "You'll be fine, Ni. I have to go in today, but I don't know if I have any classes in the afternoon so we'll see how you're feeling then, yeah?"

Niall nodded and pecked Zayn on the lips. "I love you." he said softly.

"I love you, too." Zayn replied.

So Niall went to work. Zayn dropped Hunter off at school and then went to the high school and didn't have any idea about what could go wrong.

****End of Flash-back****

"It's my fault." he muttered, but then it really dawned on him that it was his fault. He started sobbing and ran out the door straight into Louis.

Louis wrapped his arms around Zayn and asked him what was wrong. "My fault, my fault, all my fault. It's all my fault Lou!" he exclaimed and went back to sobbing into Louis's chest.

Louis did his best to calm Zayn down as the others went to see Niall. A few minutes later Liam came out and informed them that Niall was awake and obviously wanted to see his husband. Zayn stood up. He was shaking and had tears tracks running down his face. Liam opened the door and they went into the room.

Niall was sitting up and the breathing machine had been taken away from him. His crystal blues eyes met Zayn's chocolate brown ones and Zayn rushed towards him with tears again falling down his face. Niall took his sobbing husband in his arms and whispered, "Shh, shh. It's alright. I'm here, I've gotcha."

"It's all my fault, Ni. I shouldn't have made you go to work. I should have told you to stay home. Then this wouldn't have happened. You wouldn't be here. You would be okay." Zayn sobbed.

"But I am okay." Niall said.

"No you're not! You're all burned up and it's all my fault!" Zayn exclaimed. "Oh god I'm hurting you right now!" he said and quickly pulled back.

Niall sighed. "Zayn, I'm fine. I've got you and that's all that matters."

"R-really?" Zayn sniffled.

Niall nodded. "Now could I please have a kiss from my husband?" he asked impatiently.

Zayn smiled and quickly obliged, happy that the love of his life would be alright.


End file.
